Hacking Capture (DXMD)
Hacking Capture returns as an augmentation in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. By upgrading it, you can hack devices with higher security ratings, as well as other security features. Description :The MHD-995 Hacking Device is a 9GHz processor with software and hardware custom-designed for intrusion of computer networks. It is installed as a modular attachment to the typical neural weave, such as Sarif's Weave 7, allowing the user complete control over hacking operations without the need for any tactile device or virtual interface. :The most elementary function of the device is to commandeer network hubs and use them to launch further attacks on the system. Without further improvements to the Informational Warfare Obfuscation system or the Costikyan NeuralOptics Node Fortifier, the user is at risk of discovery by network safeguards, though operational success can still be achieved with quick thinking and a strong knowledge of in-system workarounds. :At advanced levels of operation, the augmentation can directly access and control a variety of electronic devices. :Hack into level 1 computer networks to access information and disable security systems. :*Activation cost: N/A :*Activation: automatic :*Energy consumption: none Upgrades Hacking Capture lv. 2 :Numerous internal software upgrades come pre-installed with the MHD-995, but are deactivated by default. When the user's neural weave grows accustomed to the rapid processing and dismantling of level 1 security systems, the MHD-995 can increase its clock speed by tapping into the unused computational power of the intraparietal sulcus, a portion of the brain responsible for numerical processing. :Monitored and facilitated by the neural weave, the MHD-995 can achieve a clock speed of 9.8GHz, allowing it to dismantle level 2 security systems. :Hack level 2 security systems. :*Upgrade requirement: Hacking Capture :*Upgrade cost: 1 Praxis :*Activation: automatic :*Energy consumption: none Hacking Capture lv. 3 :Further exploitation of the intraparietal sulcus and increased energy usage allow the MHD-995's processor to execute computations at speeds reaching 10.6GHz, equaling the processing power of the most effective non-organic industrial computers available. :This also enables powerful anti-access control systems, rendering level 3 security defenses helpless against the user's intrusion. :Hack level 3 security systems. :*Upgrade requirement: Hacking Capture lv. 2 :*Upgrade cost: 1 Praxis :*Activation: automatic :*Energy consumption: none Hacking Capture lv. 4 :Network security systems of level 4 and above typically use powerful access control matrices that severely limit the movement of even authenticated users. The MHD-995 is capable of rapid authentication fabrication, granting total system mobility to the user, except where multi-factor physical authentication is required. :Digital forgery of this magnitude requires more processing power than is safely available in the intraparietal sulcus, so the MHD-995 instructs the neural weave to tap additional computational power from the medulla oblongata, the section of the brain that deals with automatic functions of breathing, heart rate, and blood pressure. On users who lack a cybernetic heart, this process could be dangerous. However, installation of the Sarif RX Health Rebuilder and Cardioverter Defibrillator may ensure that the heart is not negatively affected. :Processing power can then reach speeds of 11.2GHz, sufficient to evade level 4 security systems. :Hack level 4 security systems. :*Upgrade requirement: Hacking Capture lv. 3 :*Upgrade cost: 1 Praxis :*Activation: automatic :*Energy consumption: none Hacking Capture lv. 5 :The most effective anti-intrusion security systems require physical authentication from the subject in the form of retinal scans, DNA tests, occipital alpha wave recordings, or other material forms of current-identity proof. Defeating these systems would be virtually impossible without all optional software of the MHD-995 hacking system installed, allowing access to the maximum processor speed of 12GHz. :Such impressive clock rates are achievable only through complete annexation of the medulla oblongata. In this situation, all of its biological functions must be turned over to additional augmentations such as the RX Health Rebuilder. It is not advisable to overclock the MHD-995 past the 12GHz maximum or sudden cardiac arrest may occur. :If all of the above conditions are met, the MHD-995 can rapidly fabricate and mirror the correct authentication data and provide it to the unwitting security system. Users will have little difficulty defeating level 5 defenses. :Hack level 5 security systems. :*Upgrade requirement: Hacking Capture lv. 4 :*Upgrade cost: 1 Praxis :*Activation: automatic :*Energy consumption: none Camera Domination :The MHD-995 Hacking Device has a powerful suite of enhanced functionalities that, in addition to the penetration of firewalls for clandestine data retrieval, can also enable experienced hackers to co-opt and take control of deeper subsystems. The Camera Domination package contains specialized code that controls and inhibits Intelli-cam devices. :Disable or commandeer security cameras. :*Upgrade requirement: Hacking Capture :*Upgrade cost: N/A :*Activation: automatic :*Energy consumption: none Turret Domination :The Turret Domination package contains specialized code that controls and inhibits a variety of anti-personnel, fixed-base, multi-sensory turret stations. :It also contains signal-cracking and re-authoring software to confuse target recognition programs, motivating the devices to fire upon its friends. :Disable security turrets or turn them against their allies. :*Upgrade requirement: Camera Domination :*Upgrade cost: 1 Praxis :*Activation: automatic :*Energy consumption: none Robot Domination :The MHD-995 hacking augmentation can be further enhanced to penetrate mobile, high-functioning, limited AI robotic defenses and disable them. :It also contains re-authoring code similar to the Turret Domination module, which can be used to realign the robots' loyalties. :Disable security robots or turn them against their allies. :*Upgrade requirement: Turret Domination :*Upgrade cost: 1 Praxis :*Activation: automatic :*Energy consumption: none Notes * Unlike in Human revolution, capture upgrades don't lower the % chance of being detected when capturing nodes. Capture levels only affects the security maximum level of the devices that Adam is capable of hacking. * Hacking Capture is one of the most useful hacking augmentation in the game, since it increases the amount of keypads and computers that you can attempt to hack. You will automatically be able to disable cameras when you access a security computer. However, without Turret and Robot Domination, you will not be able to disable or activate friendly fire for turrets or robots. * Without the right level of Hacking Capture, you will need to use multi-tools or find the keycode or password for the device instead. Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided augmentations Category:Cranial Augmentation * Capturing a node that is being captured by diagnostic node will prevent the diagnostic node from raising the security level of the currently-being hacked node. * Hacking: Capture and Remote Hacking have different functionalities. Hacking: Capture is used for accessing keypad locks and computers, whereas Remote Hacking is used to directly disable electronic devices. Both can be used to disable automated devices such as turrets and robots, with the difference being that Hacking: Capture disable a device by hacking the computer terminal controlling that device, whereas Remote Hacking disables the device directly, but only temporarily. * Although level 5 security devices are said to feature biometric components such as DNA test and retinal scans, there are no biometric interfaces (e.g. blood lock and iris scanner) depicted in the game. Even level 5 devices are merely computers and keypads. * Keycard readers cannot be hacked. Keycard readers can only be unlocked with the appropriate keycard.